


Whenever You're Ready

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, I cant tag fluff smut or tenderness enough tbh, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Spooning, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Oharano is especially nervous about his first time, but Goshozome doesn't stop being prince charming just because the curtains are drawn~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my two [best](https://flyhalf-number10.tumblr.com) [girls](http://ebumimasaru.tumblr.com) have totally swept me up in this ship and i love them sfm ( ˘ ³˘)♥ this is nothing but love and fluff and tender smut between two handsome boyos, enjoy～☆

Since first giving into the persistent third-year’s pining, Oharano had harboured some doubts as to how long anything could last between himself and Goshozome.

 

A boy of leisure: that was the image Yoichi cultivated. Someone who is flippant and free, refusing to be tied down for too long or ever truly fall in love.

 

And, while Oharano wouldn’t admit to it out loud, he is, in fact, _nothing_ like that.

 

Though he keeps his heart guarded, Etsugo is one who seeks tender, long-term, and above all, _intelligent_ companionship.

 

So, coming to realise that Goshozome is someone who can deliver these things after all was a nice surprise, and they've been a couple for three whole months now.

 

Admittedly it’s the longest relationship Sagami's number ten has ever had, and for Jinko's ten it’s _his_ very first. But each week of getting to know one another has brought them closer than either have been to anybody, including their own teammates.

 

Currently they're in the quiet café that Oharano likes.

 

He can read here and doesn’t have to order for himself with Goshozome around, so these kinds of dates have become ideal. Another merit to having an outgoing boyfriend is that he’ll handle all unnecessary social interactions.

 

The blond smiles, sensing the boy in question approaching with two drinks in hand.

 

“Ahhh, sorry about the wait,” the flirtatious fly-half apologises as he sits down and slides Oharano’s milkshake toward him.

 

“Mm, it’s fine. You won’t be getting a tip though,” the smaller boy smirks, returning his attention to the new manga Goshozome had treated him to during their outing today.

 

“Can’t even wait until you get home, huh?” Yoichi taunts, sitting back after taking a long sip of his smoothie and folding his arms disapprovingly over his chest.

 

“Mm,” is the reply as Oharano leans forward to reach his straw without letting his gaze stray from the page.

 

He’s got himself a boy of few words, Goshozome has come to understand. But he does enough talking for the both of them, and it isn’t like Oharano never has _anything_ to say, he just likes quiet company.

 

Besides, whatever he needs to express can usually be done through various eye-rolling sequences. Goshozome has a pretty good grip on the meaning of them all by now, too.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” the elder prompts, alluding to a previous discussion that must have been dropped unceremoniously somewhere along the line.

 

He inclines forward to close the distance the table puts between them as he clasps his hands in the gesture of a proposal.

 

“What do you think? Will your parents say it’s too short notice if you stay over tonight?”

 

Fortunately Goshozome has already passed the parent test. Oharano’s mother was particularly fond of him and spent a lot of time complimenting his hair and fawning over her son’s new friend, asking how he enjoyed school and rugby and if he could tutor Etsugo.

 

That warranted a very blushy blondie for a good few minutes until the topic of conversation was diverted toward baby pictures, then that blush lasted hours and Etsugo had to leave the room while his boyfriend gushed over photo albums with his mother.

 

Etsugo’s father seemed to have some kind of fear that his son would be into delinquents apparently, and so he was simply relieved to be presented with the prim and proper boy, with his good grades and charming smile.

 

Tacchan had little more than the customary greeting to offer before he went on his way, but perhaps more importantly than the opinions of his parents and even his younger brother was Pomekichi’s.

 

Of course, their resident carpet gremlin had nothing but utter and immediate devotion to Goshozome, and if nothing else, it assured Oharano that his boyfriend was indeed a kind and trustworthy person.

 

He stopped feeling enamoured by the display of his dog fawning over him and soon became jealous when he would _not_ leave Yoichi alone though. In the end he was forced to evict Pomekichi from his bedroom just so he could have his boyfriend to himself again...

 

“Hm, I shouldn’t think so,” Oharano finally replies, taking his drink in hand so he doesn’t have to keep moving to reach it.

 

For a second Goshozome just admires the way his lithe fingers curl around the frosted glass; his nail-beds turning white as his fingertips press into the grooved pattern.

 

“My parents won’t be in tonight is all…” he mentions, averting his gaze when he finds himself thinking about _other_ things pertaining to Oharano’s delicate hands, and bashfully rubs the back of his neck...

 

The introduction to Goshozome’s family went well too, though admittedly Oharano was more nervous about _being_ introduced than he had been _doing_ the introducing.

 

He had tried not to be too shy, but to his relief, even at a time when he _wasn’t_ supposed to be the centre of attention, Goshozome fuelled the conversation and made sure Oharano was comfortable.

 

His family seemed not to need to review the quiet blond though.

 

It had taken a few visits from Goshozome to reach a point where Oharano was ready to tell his family they were actually dating, but Goshozome told his folks right off the bat, and judging by how warm they were about the situation, this wasn’t a surprise.

 

They were all very kind and welcoming, and seemed to have good feelings about Oharano. Often when Yoichi left the room they would say to him things like, “don’t let him boss you around Etsugo-chan,” and, “make sure you keep his feet on the ground, won’t you?”

 

Oharano would just laugh and agree to do so, but truthfully he’s never minded Goshozome’s natural inclination to taking the lead.

 

He _always_ listens when he wants control of their plans, so for the most part it is a blessing that he doesn’t have to be the boss _all_ the time.

 

Particularly since, unlike in rugby, relationships are not something he is experienced or adept enough at to make executive decisions.

 

This is what he tells himself, anyway. Perhaps he just enjoys having someone with the energy to make things go smoothly and keep them both entertained...

 

“Huh? You say that like it makes a difference if they’re home or not,” the blond points out, looking up at last.

 

Luckily his blush has past, and now all Goshozome can do is smile at how oblivious his boyfriend is to the implication of them having alone time.

 

His parents never interrupt anyway; even his brother knows when it’s time to leave them be, but… this would be the first time they’d actually have one of their houses all to themselves, and Goshozome has been doing some thinking.

 

“Well, if they’re okay with it then you should definitely come over. I’ll make dinner,” the older fly-half offers in an attempt to sweeten the deal. Not that he needs to. Despite his apparent lack of interest, Oharano would _never_ pass up the opportunity to be with Goshozome.

 

He’s been doing some thinking of his own, after all.

 

They spend the rest of the day by just strolling around town, passing through a park at one point where, much to Oharano’s chagrin, he happens to spot Noka and Sumiyoshi.

 

The couple don’t see him, thankfully, though even if they had he doubted they’d have much to say. Better them than Gion though, that’s for sure.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Oharano warns when Goshozome takes his hand and smirks after making an implicit glance toward his teammates.

 

“Tsh, so unfriendly,” the taller boy reprimands with a chuckle.

 

The train journey home consists of Oharano almost nodding off on his shoulder, but Goshozome decides against teasing him for that today as well. 

 

He guides his boyfriend onto the platform as they disembark; his hand hovering by Etsugo's lower back and elbow like he's some dear little old man. The blond ignores the gestures externally, but on the inside it makes him smile.

 

“Okay, see you,” he says cordially once they reach the exit.

 

Normally this is where they would say their goodbyes with a hug that lasts unnecessarily long; Goshozome trapping his boyfriend in his arms until he starts to blush and squirm free but to no avail. It seems Oharano thinks he can escape that this time.

 

“Awh~” Goshozome drawls, deciding not to go through their usual routine today, “can’t I at least see my best boy?”

 

“Best boy?” Oharano squints, “we’ve just spent the whole day together.”

 

“I know, I was talking about Pomekichi.”

 

Oharano deadpans, huffing and turning his back on his boyfriend as he waves him off with a long, listless, “bye~”

 

Goshozome laughs and jogs after him, taking his hand.

 

“Come on, lemme’ walk you home today at least. I promise I won’t come inside and embarrass you in front of your mom or anything.”

 

“ _Fine_ ,” the tsundere blond concedes, staring adamantly in the opposite direction as they walk.

 

He dares to give Goshozome’s hand a squeeze though. He’s _not_ one for public displays of affection, but he realises it’s okay to give into his boyfriend’s tendency to flaunt him every now and again.

 

After all, it _is_ kind of good for his ego having someone being so unabashedly proud of him.

 

In the end Oharano indulges the other by bringing Pomekichi out to give him a smooch over the gate, and the older boy is lucky enough to get a chaste smooch from Etsugo  _too_  before he leaves.

 

He calls out to make sure he’s definitely home alone when he steps into the genkan and smiles when he’s met with silence.

 

Dinner preparations first, Goshozome thinks to himself.

 

It’s just shy of sunset by the time Oharano arrives leisurely. The house smells divine, and he almost says so out loud until he has to stifle a laugh instead when Goshozome opens the door to greet him in a floral apron.

 

“Brought some taiyaki,” he murmurs, handing the pastry box over with a rare smile.

 

“N’awww~” the matronly standoff trills, ruffling the fluffy blond tresses, “so thoughtful, little prince.”

 

Though Yoichi isn’t a huge fan of sweet stuff he appreciates the fact Oharano went out of his way to be generous; such sentiments from him are a sign of deep affection, so more than anything, that alone is enough.

 

Oharano huffs and bats his hand away when it stays there messing his hair up for too long, but he enjoys Goshozome’s type of affection too, there’s no disguising it.

 

“Come on through. Are you hungry?” Goshozome chats cheerily, “I made sushi to start,” he informs, smiling back over his shoulder as Oharano’s attention is piqued by _that_.

 

“Ah, yeah, I’m hungry,” he grins. It’s an even rarer sight than any other, and it makes Goshozome go into fanboy mode seeing his boyfriend looking _so_ unbelievably precious.

 

The blond feels his cheeks turn pink as he watches Goshozome plating up their dinner in that ridiculous apron, and he tries to hide a giggle behind his phone as he takes a picture.

 

If he was pushed to choose one of his favourite things about Goshozome, Oharano would have to say that his talents in the kitchen are a tough merit to beat, even with his good looks and charismatic nature as close competitors.

 

It’s not that he likes endorsing the whole prince appeal he’s so often marked for, but there is something nice about having someone aside from his mother to cook for him and fuss over him like this.

 

Incidentally, if he had to describe him as some kind of animal, Goshozome was undoubtedly a mother hen in his eyes.

 

“Here we g— hey, cheeky, what are you doing?” he smirks, spotting his boyfriend holding his phone in a very conspicuous manner.

 

“Nothing~” Oharano lies, his poker face wavering as his lips quiver into a poorly suppressed smile.

 

“It’s just… you look like a mom.”

 

“ _A mom_?!” the older boy parrots with undue dramaticism, setting the plates down lest he drop them in shock, and affixing his free hands on his hips to look chastising.

 

“Well then, I’m glad you think that because that gives me the right to tell you that there are mushrooms in the stew we’re having for main, and if you fish them out and chase them around your plate like you normally do then you won’t get any dessert!”

 

“Eh?! Why would you put mushrooms in food anyway that’s a crime! I won’t eat them!” Oharano protests with regrettably _genuine_ petulence.

 

At this, Goshozome whips around to grab his wooden spoon and bops Oharano on the head with it, earning a hiss of disapproval.

 

“I won’t eat it, I’m telling you now!” he insists, rubbing the top of his head.

 

“You’re _fine_ , silly. I won’t really make you eat them, you can pick them out,” Goshozome relents, realising his petty prince isn’t going to back down on his resentment toward mushrooms.

 

He signifies their truce here with a kiss to the forehead and takes his own seat opposite.

 

“Eat up before it gets cold,” he says seriously.

 

“It’s already cold,” Oharano mutters, falling for it as always.

 

Goshozome realises that after the main course he may have actually gone a _little_ overboard, and dessert seems far less appealing now that he’s full up. Oharano, however, is already having his second helping of stew.

 

Despite the initial repulsion to the idea of mushrooms, he surprisingly has little complaint when he realises his oh-so-thoughtful boyfriend has chopped them finely enough to not even really be noticeable.

 

“Where do you put it all, you little horror?” Goshozome laments as he sets his napkin down and clasps his hands under his chin, watching with mock fear at the smaller fly-half eating as if he’s still starving.

 

“Why are you complaining, would you prefer it if I didn’t eat the food you cooked for me?” the surly blond contests, only briefly lifting his gaze before he brings the spoon up to his mouth again.

 

“Besides,” he mumbles, slowing down now as he tries not to think about how sickeningly sappy his words are about to sound, “you’re a good cook… it’s really tasty.”

 

Immediately he regrets admitting such a thing when, even without looking, he can practically _feel_ the shiteating grin spreading wide across Goshozome’s face.

 

His sincerity is rewarded by Yoichi’s silence, fortunately. The older boy knows well enough that some opportunities to tease his little prince are better left untaken.

 

They retire to the living room to enjoy their movie tonight. Having the place to themselves means they don’t have to hide away in Goshozome’s room, and frankly it’s much more comfortable cuddling on the sofa than it is on the floor.

 

Right now Oharano is actually struggling to stay awake. He isn’t bored, just comfortable; Goshozome’s chest is a most pleasant place to lay his head down, particularly when his boyfriend’s fingertips are gently carding through his unkempt tresses.

 

He doesn’t know he’s actually being watched, and it’s probably a good thing since the expression on Yoichi's face is so adoring that Etsugo likely wouldn’t be able to bear it without blushing.

 

“Are you sleepy?” the older boy’s singsong voice carries over to him, “would you like me to go and make the bed up?”

 

“Mm, just a bit longer,” Oharano murmurs, stretching his arms out and regaining a bit of consciousness, purely for the sake of getting to sap some more warmth from the other.

 

Goshozome hums softly and smiles, pressing his lips to Oharano’s forehead as they stay like this for a few moments more.

 

When the blond becomes heavy on his chest though; his breathing deeper and more audible, it becomes apparent that the younger fly-half has fallen asleep.

 

Yoichi debates over waking him, but instead decides this is a good opportunity to go and make the last preparations he’d been holding off for since the afternoon.

 

He moves quietly around the house, and smiles down on his boyfriend when he returns to watch him sleeping where he’d gently laid him down.

 

“Hm, you really are angelic, aren’t you, Etsu-chan?” the Sagami player purrs lovingly as he leans over the back of the couch and reaches to brush aside his boyfriend’s thick bangs so he can admire his sleeping face unobscured.

 

“Mm... huh?” Oharano mumbles, stirring into wakefulness and rubbing his eyes. The sight makes Goshozome’s chest tighten and he has to stifle a high-pitched sound. It’s like watching a tiny puppy trying to clamber out of its basket.

 

His boyfriend is _too_ damn cute.

 

“Would you like carrying to bed, little one?” he inquires, stepping round the sofa and kneeling in readiness to scoop him up.

 

Oharano just offers an unenthused moan as he lazily lifts his arms in confirmation.

 

Goshozome smiles and slips his hands under him, lifting him with ease but making a sound like it’s a huge effort. This warrants a sleepy frown from the other as he links his hands behind his neck and peers up at him with one eye.

 

“Shut up,” he berates.

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Yoichi obeys sarcastically. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Oharano perks up the minute the scent of artificial roses catches his attention. His eyes widen when he actually takes in the scene before him, and he clings to Goshozome even once he’s laid him down on the bed.

 

“What’s the matter?” the older boy inquires.

 

“W— what is this? Why are their candles and rose petals everywhere?”

 

“Ah, well—”

 

“Are we… going to do it?”

 

“Eh?!” Yoichi starts, for some reason caught off guard by the inquiry despite the fact that the assumption is very much what this had been leading up to.

 

“N— no not… not unless you’re ready to, Etsugo.”

 

The Jinko standoff still hasn’t unlatched his hands from the back of Goshozome’s neck. Only briefly does he lift his palms away before returning them, seeming to think about it.

 

“I’m…”

 

“If you’re unsure,” Yoichi reasons, “then we won’t. I can do this for you any time, Etsugo. Whenever you’re ready,” he reassures, caressing his boyfriend’s pink cheek with a relaxed hand.

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he reiterates in a soft hush, watching adoringly as Oharano closes his eyes and leans into his touch.

 

“You… but you went to so much effort…”

 

“You’re worth the effort. Every time you’re worth it.”

 

“I… I do want to,” Oharano murmurs.

 

This must be the longest he has ever maintained eye contact with his boyfriend, but this is serious to him, and the more he searches those hazel eyes, the more he is convinced of how much he loves this boy.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do it because you feel pressured by the situation, Etsugo. I can do this for you any—”

 

“No I… I do want it,” the other asserts with a gradual but wry smile.

 

He cants his hips up then, bumping against Goshozome as he continues to hold him captive with his arms around his neck.

 

“This okay?” he smiles as he begins undoing the top of button of Oharano’s pants with one hand.

 

“You’re not making it very easy for me, kiddo,” he chuckles.

 

“I know. You have to _earn_ it,” the other declares.

 

“Tsh, maybe you could let me go then and help me take my shirt off?” the older boy suggests.

 

Oharano seems nervous though, and that’s the kind of thing Goshozome would die for before overlooking.

 

He’s relieved when Oharano’s arms slip away from his shoulders though and he rolls up the hem of his polo shirt to help him take it off.

 

If he gets undressed first then hopefully his boyfriend will feel less vulnerable. He’s glad when Oharano stops to admire him by running his hands tentatively across the planes of his hipbones and abs.

 

“That’s it,” Goshozome coos, “you can take your time. Admire the goods.”

 

The blond snorts and prods him in the stomach; he knows he’s just teasing, but he’d rather have sincerity right now.

 

“Ready to take these off?” he presumes, tugging against the waistband of his jeans just a little. Oharano nods and raises his hips up to let him slide them down, but he keeps his eyes trained on him the whole time.

 

“There we go~” Goshozome purrs, running a hand up the outside of Oharano’s thighs and feeling his skin prickle under his touch.

 

Now the both of them are down by one item of clothing each, and Goshozome can tell Oharano is still deliberating; he’s too complaisant.

 

“Are you okay with this? Are you sure?”

 

Oharano nods. Goshozome doesn’t want to have to check at every turn, he realises it’s making it harder to get into the mood, but he’ll continue to ask until Oharano tells him not to any more. If he was sure, he would have told him to shut up by now, he figured.

 

He decides he needn’t ask about taking his shirt off, and he smiles when Oharano makes a soft sound as he lifts his arms up to be freed of the garment.

 

“You’re really so beautiful you know,” Yoichi hushes, kissing his way down Oharano’s ribs as he rests a hand in the dip of his pelvis.

 

“Tsh, shut up,” the surly blond maintains even now. Goshozome knows his boyfriend is blushing though, and he can hear the smile in his voice as he goes down on him.

 

He hears his breath hitch above him when he halts at the elastic of his boxers and glances up very subtly. Etusgo’s hands are poised to stop him.

 

“Aren’t you going to… take yours off too?” the blond asks hesitantly.

 

Goshozome smiles and pushes off the bed, shirking his pants down to his ankles and stepping out of them, repeating this with his underwear and then sauntering over to the bathroom.

 

Oharano watches for a moment, hungered by the sight of Goshozome’s back. The curvature is flawless and smooth, and his ass is perfect.

 

Distracted from hesitation, he then takes his own underwear off and gets under the covers.

 

Yoichi smiles when he returns with a bottle of lube in hand.

 

He makes the bed dip as he sits on the edge, and motions for Oharano to roll over to the other side and make some room before he gets under the blanket next to him.

 

“Want to do it this way?” he whispers, turning onto his side to face his boyfriend and propping himself up on his elbow, looking like a teen clothing store model or something ridiculous.

 

“Huh? like how?”

 

“Well you know, if you want to turn away from me and pretend you hate me like you normally do—”

 

“Ass,” the smaller boy berates with a halfhearted smack to the upper arm. “If we’re going to do I want to do it the proper way.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Yoichi agrees, “... and what’s the proper way?”

 

Oharano huffs indignantly and really does roll over this time with his arms folded, back to his boyfriend.

 

“You should know! You’re the one with experience.”

 

Goshozome laughs softly then, deciding it’s time to stop teasing his boyfriend and time to start setting the mood correctly.

 

He shuffles up after him to his side of the bed and wraps and arm around his waist, just testing the situation first by kissing the back of his neck and then settling for a moment or two.

 

They’d cuddled like this before, but never naked, and even though the difference was insignificant to Goshozome, it didn’t seem that way for Oharano.

 

He’s trembling, and not because he’s cold, Goshozome realises. He’s burning up in his arms. He must be nervous, he thinks, and it’s a weird thing to behold when normally Oharano is the epitome of cool and collected.

 

“Hey… we don’t have to do anything, Etsugo. We can just go to sleep like this—”

 

“No!” the blond refuses, “no… I’m ready.”

 

He tries to affirm this by shuffling back into Goshozome lap and fidgeting against him. His aim is blind; he’s just wriggling in the hopes that it’ll do to turn the other boy on.

 

The hand that gently rests around Oharano’s waist steadily migrates south. His fingertips graze the softest thatch of hair imaginable; being so fair it isn’t a surprise that his body hair is fine, but it makes Goshozome smile.

 

Oharano stops wriggling when Goshozome finally takes hold of him, and the older boy takes over. He rubs up against Oharano experimentally; hard enough to gain some friction but not enough to jolt any air out of his lungs.

 

The younger fly-half doubles over his boyfriend’s fist slowly, biting his thumb as he starts shunting into his relaxed grip.

 

“Heh, that feel good?” Goshozome encourages, rolling the other boy’s foreskin up and down slowly but firmly.

 

Etsugo nods just as slowly, his eyes remaining closed as he brings his outside hand up to shadow Yoichi’s.

 

It implies for him to stop, and Goshozome does so, lifting his arm up so his boyfriend can turn over to face him again. Their cocks rub together as Oharano nudges up close and curls his hands against his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“Kiss me first,” he states plainly and softly, gazing up with a very uncharacteristic but no-less adorable blush.

 

“Hm,” Yoichi smiles, tracing the shape of Oharano’s jaw before brushing noses with him and gently capturing his bottom lip. He teases him with tiny, momentary kisses; long enough to the point where his boyfriend grows impatient, huffs, and pours himself into a real kiss.

 

Goshozome smiles even as his lips are already busy, and Oharano squeezes his shoulder chastisingly and frowns.

 

“You’re ruining it.”

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he apologises, continuing to smile regardless. He slides his arm out from underneath his boyfriend then and pushes himself up, mantling him as he strokes his face again with a manner as cherishing as one would touch a tiny kitten.

 

“Beautiful boy,” the Sagami standoff purrs.

 

Oharano’s eyes widen then narrow and shift to the side in one smooth sequence, his cheeks pinkening again as he pouts and murmurs something akin to, 'shut up, you’re embarrassing.'

 

Yoichi repents for humiliating his little prince by kissing him again, this time properly as he runs his tongue underneath Oharano’s and nurses on his bottom lip for a long time.

 

The younger boy moans into the pressure and dares to cant his hips upward to tempt both of their erections.

 

“Does that mean you’re ready?” Goshozome wonders, breaking the kiss and searching for an answer in those honeycomb eyes in case those supple lips might lie.

 

“Shall we just see how it goes? let me warm you up first, you can tell me when you’ve had enough, hm?”

 

Etsugo nods with much more certainty this time, and even goes as far as to mount his legs on Yoichi’s hips himself. The older boy squares himself between his thighs, and gently raises his hips, reaching for the lube as drizzling it into his palm before slathering two fingers generously.

 

It’s like he’s doing nothing more than emptying a bottle of ketchup. Oharano doesn’t really know if there’s an elegant way of applying lubricant but… for some reason Goshozome just seems confident even in doing simple tasks.

 

“Give me your hand, sweetness,” he requests.

 

“Ah… right,” the blond obediently responds, offering out his open palm.

 

“I want you to touch yourself while I do this, okay? can you do that?”

 

“Yeah,” Oharano nods, electing to overlook the fact that his boyfriend is patronising him a tad, given that he’s still unsure about the situation.

 

Goshozome doesn’t rush it by any means, but it’s not long before Oharano struggles to keep following the order to touch himself. He has to stop and focus when he feels one of those slender fingers slide into him and begin moving.

 

It feels just fine; unusual when it isn’t his own, but fine nevertheless.

 

“That okay?” Goshozome makes sure, noticing that Oharano has abandoned tending to himself and is watching him keenly instead.

 

“Yeah… maybe… a little more, um… a little more up,” he tries to direct, raising his hips implicitly.

 

Goshozome reaches for a pillow to put under his lower back to support him the way he’s suggesting, and begins to angle his finger up toward his bladder.

 

The blond shudders suddenly and lets out an airy sounding moan. _Apparently_ he’s got it now.

 

“Good?” Goshozome grins wryly, gleeful that his boyfriend seems to be enjoying himself finally.

 

He rocks up toward his middle finger and Goshozome decides to experiment, keeping it pressed there for a while and watching as Oharano wriggles and moans around the pressure without shying away from it.

 

“Think you can handle more?” the older boy then asks, confident he can make this work now that his boyfriend is more relaxed.

 

Oharano nods after thinking about it, and readjusts himself so that his thighs are squeezing the other boy’s hips more firmly.

 

The width two fingers can create seems like more than sufficient preparation, and Goshozome doesn’t lighten up on the lube through the time he’s warming up his little prince, nor does he forget to apply it when he’s got as far as to put on a condom, but the one thing he didn’t account for seems to be a hinderance.

 

He pushes right the way in, all the way up to the hilt. He’s slow of course, and takes his time, but he makes the mistake of closing his eyes and relaxes prematurely, not noticing that he’s the only one lost in bliss anymore.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you're tight, Etsugo,” Goshozome grunts. “Does that hurt?”

 

He winces at the way his boyfriend's body hugs him inside, but when he hears the strained sound the younger boy makes from between gritted teeth, he opens his eyes to find Oharano nodding as quiet tears stream down his cheeks.

 

“It hurts! It's too— it’s too much!” He cries.

 

“Shit, okay! It's okay!” the taller standoff aims to soothe, slowly sliding out and apologising in quick succession after the relieved gasp that draws from the other.

 

“I'm sorry babe, I'm sorry that hurt you. Was that too fast to take all at once or not enough lube?”

 

Oharano just sobs and shakes his head, rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm.

 

“You're alright. You did really well,” Goshozome insists, rubbing his boyfriend's stuttering chest to calm him down.

 

“Do you want to try again?” he wonders in a sympathetic tone.

 

“N— no. No,” Oharano declines, shaking his head again as he huffs and follows with a weak sob.

 

“Okay. It's okay. Come here,” the elder hushes, supporting his boyfriend's head and lower back as he brings him upright to straddle his lap.

 

He holds Oharano against his chest then, and cradles his head.

 

“Hold onto me, Etsugo. There's a good boy, I've got you.”

 

The smaller boy hiccups all of a sudden and lets out a long, warbling sound before his crying ebs to gentle sniffling when he finally rests his cheek on Goshozome’s shoulder.

 

The feeling of Yoichi’s deft fingers flexing in his hair is quite soothing; accompanied by soft hushing and the strength of the arm around his lower back holding him up, Oharano doesn't need long to settle down.

 

“Sorry— I’m sorry,” Etsugo sniffs.

 

“You were fine, little prince. Just fine. Don't you worry~”

 

“I’m not r— ready.”

 

“That’s fine, Etsugo. It’s just fine.”

 

“H— here,” Goshozome then suggests, leaning back to put a space between them where he can remove the condom, “why don’t we try…” he gives up on explaining with words as he begins enacting what he means.

 

Oharano’s hands are curled up to his chest like a meerkat as he looks down through watery eyes and watches when his boyfriend takes both their dicks in one hand and begins jerking them in unison.

 

“There… there how does that feel? is this okay?” Goshozome asks with such aching sincerity.

 

Etsugo hiccups and nods as he feels himself getting hard again in his boyfriend’s grip.

 

He leans forward again to close that gap, and wraps his arms around the older boy, feeling much more secure like this.

 

It doesn’t make it easy for Goshozome to get them both off _and_ hug his teary little prince, but he doesn’t complain, and it isn’t a problem by the time the pair of them have reached a point of bliss.

 

Oharano makes the cutest sounds.

 

 

"That's it, good boy," he encourages, feeling the blond's fingertips pressing into his shoulders as he proceeds slowly, gathering speed in accordance with the desperation Oharano shows on his face.

 

Maybe it’s the aftereffects of his crying or maybe he hasn’t quite caught his breath back yet, but the tiny kittenish mewls and soft whimpers he's making are really getting to Goshozome, and he fears he might be the first to come just a _second_ before Oharano actually does.

 

The Sagami third-year pants a few more words of praise to him, punctuated by a grunt as he follows suit, but ultimately he’s more focussed on seeing that Oharano receives the most pleasure, so he keeps stroking until another bout of cum spills from his tip and he has to plead for reprieve.

 

 

“Good boy, you’re _so_ good,” Goshozome gasps, releasing them both once they’ve reached climax and gently laying his breathless boy down with all the care his overridden body can muster.

 

“You’re okay,” he goes on in a gentle lull, getting up to fetch a towel and returning to bed to clean up.

 

Oharano is clearly very worn out now; so much so that he can barely say a word. Not that his silence is anything new in their relationship.

 

He makes a brief glance at Goshozome once he finally settles down to bed beside him though, and he rolls toward him and is immediately welcomed into his arms.

 

“Feel okay?” the older boy asks for the nth time that evening. “I love you, y’know?” he smiles fondly, pressing his lips to Etsugo’s hot forehead.

 

“Mm~” is the familiar reply. It’s a good sign though, and Oharano seems content as he drifts off to sleep, safe in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“Damn, you didn’t tell me what you want for breakfast tomorrow,” Yoichi mutters. Etsugo is dead asleep though, so he resigns with a smile.

 

“I guess it’ll be a surprise for you then, little prince, so lie in for as long as you like.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwaaaa i hope y'all enjoyed this smut sandwich,, i just forever see them now as gosho being the teasing type but actually the fluffiest most tender bf to oha when he needs it & the tsun prince being weak to him even tho he's a shrewd boyo (◡ᴥ◡) feel free to comment or leave me promptsssss~☆


End file.
